Tempête Magique
by Blihioma
Summary: Garrett et Kate semblent filer le parfait amour, tout le monde pense même qu'ils sont compagnons ! Mais Edward n'est pas convaincu, quelque chose ne va pas avec les pensées de Garrett... Il pense bien trop à un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. Est-ce un traître ou juste un briseur de cœurs ?


**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Post-Saga Harry Potter / Twilight : Revelation

 **Pairing :** Harry x Garrett

 **Evénement :** Saint-Valentin

Bonjour, voici un autre OS pour la Saint-Valentin, j'en ai déjà posté un autre pour le fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn, et j'en posterais d'autres sur d'autres fandoms si jamais cela vous intéresse et que vous voulez aller lire !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Tempête Magique**_

 **…**

Kate gloussait doucement sous les bêtises que pouvaient bien lui sortir Garrett sans même prendre le temps de _respirer_. Le vampire était un véritable charmeur et il s'accrochait à la blonde comme une moule à son rocher. Les Cullen levaient parfois les yeux au ciel devant son attitude, tout en retenant un sourire en coin.

Depuis que la jeune femme avait quasiment électrocuté le vampire solitaire avec son pouvoir particulier, les deux étaient collés ensembles et Kate se laissait peu à peu séduire. Edward était le seul à regarder le couple sans l'amusement général. Il n'aimait pas toujours leurs cousines du Canada, mais il n'aimait pas le jeu auquel Garrett jouait avec elle. Lui qui pouvait lire ses pensées, savait parfaitement qu'il jouait la comédie. Le télépathe n'arrivait pas à discerner pleinement la raison de son jeu, car Jasper ressentait vraiment ses sentiments amoureux, donc cela voulait dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un et pourtant il était là, à flirter avec Kate…

Bella se rapprocha de son mari et lui demanda doucement, dans un murmure qui quitta à peine ses lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

C'était dur d'être discret avec des vampires aux sens surnaturels qui vivaient avec vous. Et présentement, Edward ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Bella car toutes les oreilles étaient à l'affut.

« Rien, tout va bien. »

« Edward… » Répliqua-t-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

Elle savait parfaitement jouer de ses émotions pour pousser mon époux à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle voulait en ce moment même, le faire craquer en simulant son désarroi de ne pas être digne de confiance pour lui. Et cela marcha parfaitement.

« C'est… C'est juste que… Je te le dirais tout à l'heure. » Répondit-il en s'avouant vaincu, mais une teinte légèrement suppliante.

Edward ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kate, pas comme ça en tout cas. La nouvelle-née n'était pas si bête, elle savait que ce qui tourmentait l'autre vampire concernant le tout nouveau couple. Cela pouvait se deviner aux regards qu'il leur lançait, particulièrement ceux qu'il envoyait à Garrett. Bella se demanda alors si le solitaire n'avait pas des pensées déplacées pour la blonde… Avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient tous plusieurs centaines d'années et que donc ce genre de choses ne devraient choquer personnes, surtout eux. Sauf qu'Edward était un peu vieux jeu sur un certain nombre de choses, comme la virginité avant le mariage par exemple. Alors peut-être que c'était vraiment une telle chose qui gênait son beau vampire aux yeux d'ambres.

« Bien, comme tu voudras. » Fit-elle finalement, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à son compagnon.

Bella passa le reste de l'après-midi à observer le dynamique du couple que formait Kate et Garrett, mais elle ne les trouva qu'adorables ensemble. Elle avait un peu de mal avec la vampire blonde qui possédait une certaine arrogance, mais ce n'était qu'un léger malaise qui passait rapidement au fils des jours. Si Garrett pensait à des choses… eh bien sexuelles avec Kate, cela ne regardait que lui et même si Edward était gêné, cela n'expliquait pas la distance qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir avec lui.

Ce qui surprit le plus la jeune femme, ce fut lorsque Garrett intercepta un regard courroucé d'Edward et qu'il lui sourit brillamment en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Apparemment, Garrett savait que le Cullen pouvait lire dans les pensées et savait même précisément à quoi il pensait, tout en ne s'en préoccupant pas. Comme si le secret qu'Edward pensait important et que Garrett retenait, n'avait en réalité aucune importance et qu'il le mettait même au défi de le révéler aux autres.

A la fin de la journée, Bella était devenu extrêmement tendu en observant les interactions entre le vampire solitaire et son mari, rendant toute la maison mal à l'aise. Une bombe semblait prête à éclater à n'importe quel moment ! Et le détonateur arriva au moment où personne ne s'y attendait, surtout la troupe de vampires à vrai dire.

Edward avait commencé à s'éloigner avec sa femme pour l'éclairer sur son comportement et sur les pensées de Garrett et son double jeu, quand un son de craquement, ressemblant à la foudre, accompagné d'un fort accent anglais perturba le silence tendu :

« Hey, j'ai enfin terminé ma dernière mission. »

Tous les vampires se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix, avec leur vitesse surnaturelle. Quelques fines oreilles entendirent des os craquer sous le mouvement brusque. Les loups-garous parurent tout aussi surpris que les vampires, mais eux avaient un peu plus l'habitude d'être pris à revers.

Un seul se contenta d'agir avec le plus grand naturel, gardant un sang-froid parfait. Il se détacha des bras de sa petite-amie, pour venir prendre le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras.

Garrett tenait entre ses bras ce qui semblait être un humain de taille moyenne et assez musclé, aux cheveux noirs en désordre, avec des lunettes rondes à la monture fine sur le nez. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de voir ses lèvres légèrement sèches avant qu'elles ne soient avidement prises par une autre paire de lèvres appartenant… eh bien à Garrett… Edward fut le seul à remarquer ce qui semblait être une tenue de combat noire, sous son long manteau marron. Il n'était pas tant que ça choqué par le baiser, l'image avait envahi l'esprit du vampire solitaire au moment même où cet homme était apparu.

Kate poussa un gémissement pitoyable devant le spectacle qu'offraient cet inconnu et son homme nouvellement trouvé. Son visage perdit les dernières couleurs qui lui restaient, mais ce fut rapidement la rage qui s'empara de tout son être et son gémissement pathétique se transforma en rugissement alors qu'elle se jetait sur le couple pour les séparer et faire sauter la tête de ce voleur de petit-ami.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire plus qu'un pas car un rayon de lumière l'a toucha en pleine poitrine et elle s'effondra, rigide comme la pierre. Tous fixèrent le bras levé de l'homme, son poing refermé autour d'un bout de bois, alors qu'il embrassait toujours Garrett les yeux fermés. Finalement le vampire s'éloigna pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle et l'anglais – du moins ce qu'ils supposaient être un anglais au vu de son accent – jeta un regard à la forme allongée par terre.

Bella sentit son souffle _artificiel_ se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle croisa le regard le plus intense qu'elle n'ait rencontré dans sa vie. Les yeux verts de l'homme semblaient même pouvoir briller dans le noir le plus complet.

« Garrett, si tu pouvais arrêter de draguer des femmes avant que je n'arrive, cela me ferait _très_ plaisir. »

« Mais où serait l'amusement _sweetie_? »

« Dans la chambre ? » Proposa l'homme avec un sourire en coin suggestif.

« J'adore ta façon de voir les choses. » Ronronna presque Garrett en piquant un baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de l'intrus.

Carlisle, qui se trouvait pencher au-dessus de Kate pour vérifier son état, se redressa en toussotant pour attirer l'attention.

« Un problème de gorge docteur ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux verts, clairement amusé par la situation, comme s'il ne se trouvait pas entouré d'êtres surnaturels potentiellement mortels.

Garrett se tenait désormais aux côtés de leur nouvel invité, un bras entouré autour de sa taille, permettant à tout le monde de voir le corps et les habits atypiques de l'homme. Leurs regards se portèrent tous sur Garrett, s'attendant à ce que le vampire leur explique la situation, cependant ce fut l'étranger qui prit la parole – Edward était certain cependant que le vampire aurait pris la parole s'ils s'étaient tournés vers l'anglais.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un sorcier. » Personne ne remarqua le soudain raidissement de Carlisle, trop concentré sur les propos de… L'humain ? « Je pense ne pas avoir à faire léviter la table pour que vous me croyez, l'état de votre amie devrait suffire. Au fait, elle est juste pétrifié et c'est réversible, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La famille de Kate soupira de soulagement, alors qu'ils se détendaient légèrement et qu'ils se redressaient pour voir un peu mieux cet humain qui venait de maîtriser un vampire comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas le monde magique, mais la réciproque ne marche pas pour nous. Je travaille comme Auror… une sorte de policier dans mon monde. Garrett m'a laissé un mot à la maison concernant un problème avec les Volturi si je ne trompe pas ? J'irais discuter avec eux, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. » Fit rapidement Harry avec un geste nonchalant de la main, comme s'il rejetait le problème avec désinvolture.

Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire que cela serait aussi simple. Ce n'était pas possible ! … N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant Jasper ressentait la confiance qui transpirait de l'homme et même si Edward ne parvenait pas à lire avec exactitude ses pensées, il arrivait à percevoir qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Maintenant, si vous le permettez cela fait plus de trois semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon mari et je dois lui rappeler que s'il a le droit de charmer les femmes, il m'appartient toujours. Je reprendrais les détails avec vous plus tard. »

Et dans un autre craquement, ils disparurent tous les deux, laissant leur auditoire dans un état de choc profond.

« Mari… ? » Murmura Carlisle, ayant du mal à intégrer toute l'histoire.

Toutefois le plus important, le procès de leur famille, semblait ne plus être un problème. Enfin, si on se fiait aux propos de ce Harry… Mais Carlisle avait plutôt confiance en Garrett et ce dernier ne jouerait pas avec eux sur un point aussi dangereux… C'était quand même un choc… Son vieil ami était marié à un sorcier qui allait tranquillement discuter avec les Volturi comme si de rien n'était… Il aimerait qu'un verre d'alcool l'aide à se remettre en place !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Alors cela vous a plu ? x) C'est un OS pour la Saint-Valentin, mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela se passe pendant cette journée dans mes écrits xD

Sinon, le titre fait référence à l'effet Harry lol Il passa comme une tempête pour ses pauvres vampires qui voient un sorcier transplaner dans leur salon, embrasser l'un des leur – ou se faire embrasser, est-ce vraiment important ? x) – pétrifier une femme vampire jalouse et leur apprendre l'existence de la magie avant de disparaître avec son mari XD

Au passage, Harry accepte donc que Garrett flirte et charme d'autres femmes – le vampire ne le fait pas cependant quand Harry est là – car c'est dans son caractère, mais il reste malgré tout assez possessif. Peut-être qu'en fait Garrett fait exprès de continuer à draguer des femmes pour la passion qu'Harry lui offre après… qui sait ? x)

Allez, à bientôt pour un autre OS pour la fête des amoureux !


End file.
